An FIB system is a system capable of processing a specimen into an arbitrary shape by irradiating the specimen with a focused beam of charged particles. In particular, an FIB system having a microprobe is capable of extracting a minute specimen from an arbitrary site of a specimen. This technique of extraction is called an FIB microsampling method. The FIB microsampling method is a method suitable for producing a specimen needed when analysis of a state or structure on the order of several nanometers is performed by use of an electron microscope or the like, with such analysis being a subject of research in nanotechnology (Patent Document 1).